The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for acquiring data from a subject and, more particularly, to systems and methods for gathering and analyzing information about the subject's eye movements to detect a temporary neurologic abnormality or to predict a state of the subject, including the presence of conditions such as alcohol, marijuana, and other illicit or prescribed drug intoxication.
Given the legalization of marijuana (Cannabis) for medicinal use in over twenty states, and the potential for complete legalization over time, there is a need to increase awareness and education of the general public regarding the safety risks of driving a vehicle or operating heavy equipment when impaired.
Whether the use of marijuana is legal or illegal, all marijuana users should understand that being impaired places the driver, passengers, and the general public at significant risk. Though this issue also applies to all illicit (cocaine, non-medical opiates) and legal (codeine and other medications) mind-altering substances, it is especially true with marijuana, where the user may become impaired and not realize that the drug has clouded his judgment regarding the operation of a motor vehicle. There is a general misconception that marijuana poses little risk to the driving public, and that notion must be changed through appropriate public health messaging directed at medical marijuana card-holders.
There are significant physiological differences between the use of alcohol and marijuana, and it is likely that users of marijuana may discount the potential deleterious effects of its active ingredient, tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). What may compound the problem further is the potential to use more than one substance, such as a combination of alcohol, marijuana, and/or another drug or a controlled medication, with synergistically intoxicating results.
Marijuana usage has been widespread for decades, but its legal use for medical and recreational purposes is fairly new, and its precise and objective effect on driver impairment is largely unknown. A similar gap in knowledge existed for alcohol until a widespread system of standardized field sobriety testing was implemented. By combining field sobriety testing, breathalyzer testing, and blood-alcohol testing, legislatures were enabled to establish appropriate limits on the safe use of alcohol by drivers. However, there is no comparable “Breathalyzer” or a reproducible blood level test to detect marijuana use and related impairment.
Early and objective detection of the physiological effects of marijuana and other psycho-active drug use can prevent impaired operation of motor vehicles, among other preventative measures. Considering the above, there continues to be a clear need for rapid, accurate, and non-invasive individualized systems and methods for detecting the presence or onset of drug intoxication.